The present invention pertains to stereoscopic direct view color displays. More particularly, the invention pertains to color multiplexed stereoscopic direct view displays.
Numerous methods have been proposed for providing stereoscopic information with color display devices. One such method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,718 which discloses a color multiplexing technique for projection displays. U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,718, by K. Jachimowicz et al., issued Feb. 26, 1991, is hereby incorporated by reference. Color channels are selectively polarized in Jachimowicz et al., prior to combination of the color channels via standard projection methods.